


Бабочка

by Luvyshka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvyshka/pseuds/Luvyshka
Summary: Кит с детства боится ночных бабочек.





	Бабочка

**Author's Note:**

> Кит с детства боится ночных бабочек.

Кит просыпается от неприятных тихих звуков — что-то шуршит и шлепается об оконное стекло. Он знает этот звук и брезгливо морщится. В жаркие августовские дни, такие как сейчас, они с Широ не закрывают окна в комнате и на кухне, и бывает, вечером в дом налетают ночные бабочки. Откуда они здесь, Кит не знает, отец когда-то рассказывал, что в пустыню их заносит пыльным красным ветром с гор. Он терпеть не может насекомых вообще, но этих — особенно. У них жирные мохнатые брюшка, будто присыпанные бурой пылью, темные подрагивающие крылья с невзрачным рисунком и черные лапки. В детстве он боялся их и шлепал отцовскими журналами по астрономии — не мог смотреть, как они ползали и бились об оконное стекло. Потом ему доставалось от отца за маслянистые пятна темной пыльцы на журналах, но бабочек он все равно боялся больше. 

Кит закрывает глаза, придвигаясь к теплому боку Широ и пытаясь снова уснуть, но неприятный звук становится громче. Диван стоит прямо под окном, где шумит дурацкое насекомое, и Кит не выдерживает и открывает глаза. Ночь светлая, лунная, и ему отчетливо виден черный силуэт необычно крупной бабочки, отчаянно бьющейся в стекло. 

— Твою мать, — шепотом ругается Кит и тянется через Широ к низкому столику. Нащупывает рекламную брошюру космических программ Гарнизона и крепко сжимает во вспотевшей руке. Главное — убить тварь одним ударом. Но бабочка вдруг взмахивает крыльями, отталкивается от окна и тяжело опускается на подушку. Кит усилием воли сдерживает себя, чтобы не выругаться в голос, и уже замахивается шлепнуть ее что есть силы, но свет из окна падает так, что он вдруг отчетливо различает окраску насекомого. Кит цепенеет. У бабочки ярко желтый узор на коричневых крыльях и несколько пятен на спинке, которые складываются в подобие человеческого черепа. Мертвая голова — вспоминает Кит и просто не верит своим глазам. Не может быть, он когда-то читал про этих бабочек, они не водятся на континенте. Должно быть, это сон. Просто дурной сон.

Кит роняет брошюру и трет руками глаза. Когда он отнимает ладони, бабочки на подушке нет. Мелко вздрагивая крыльями, она сидит на щеке Широ. Кит весь обмирает внутри, тянется согнать ее, но замечает еще одного бражника у Широ на шее. Кит вскакивает на постели — теперь ему по-настоящему страшно — и начинает тормошить Широ, но тот лежит неподвижно, не просыпаясь, как будто и не спит вовсе, а... 

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, — шепчет Кит, взгляд его мечется по бледному в свете луны лицу, в пересохшем от страха горле рождается какой-то жалкий всхлип. Он будто испуганный маленький мальчик, потерявшийся в темноте спящего дома. Кит хочет проснуться, но не может, сдергивает с Широ легкое покрывало, и видит, что вся его правая рука облеплена шевелящейся буро-желтой массой из тел и крыльев бражников.

— Широ! — вскрикивает Кит, и тот вдруг одним движением садится на кровати и открывает глаза. Леденящий страх сковывает все тело Кита, когда Широ начинает меняться прямо у него на глазах, как в паршивом фильме ужасов — волосы челки шевелятся, удлиняются и выцветают, под глазами западают тени, скулы хищно заостряются, рот очерчивается скорбно поджатыми губами, и зрачки начинают светиться ярко-желтым, которое медленно расползается и затапливает глаза. Бабочка на щеке разводит крылья, вытягивается и будто просачивается под кожу, перечеркивая щеки и нос Широ темной полосой. 

Кит чувствует, как волоски по всему телу встают дыбом и сердце ухает в пятки. Он отчетливо понимает, что это все сон, и отчаянно пытается проснуться, кусает изнутри щеку до боли и медного вкуса во рту. Но бесполезно — ничего не меняется, кошмар не отпускает, утягивает все глубже, захлестывает животным страхом.

Широ смотрит прямо перед собой, отводит руку ребром ладони вперед жутким механическим движением. Бабочки все разом взлетают живым вихрем, задевая Кита по лицу и шее тысячами прохладных крылышек, пачкают его кожу темной пыльцой, пахнущей пеплом. 

Широ переводит горящий желтым сиянием взгляд на Кита — безжизненный и чужой — и Кит кричит во всю силу легких.

И просыпается.

Он сидит на диване, мокрый и дрожащий, открыв рот в немом крике. В окно мерно бьется бабочка. 

Кит с усилием вдыхает и выдыхает воздух, пытаясь успокоиться, и с колотящимся сердцем поворачивается к Широ.   
Широ спит на спине, подложив локоть под голову, грудная клетка ритмично двигается от его спокойного и глубокого дыхания. Все нормально. Кит тянется и осторожно трогает его за теплое плечо, поправляет упавшую на лоб черную прядь волос. Все хорошо, ничего страшного не произошло. Широ просто спит.

Киту дерет в горле, как будто он и правда орал не своим голосом. Душно. В груди печет, и очень хочется пить. Он осторожно перелезает через Широ и идет на кухню. Не включает свет, здесь намного светлее, чем в комнате. Почти рассвело. 

Кит открывает кран, прислушиваясь, как натужно гудит насос, качая воду из скважины — знакомый с детства звук успокаивает. Кит долго моет руки, умывает лицо и шею. Ему кажется, что он весь вымазан бурой пыльцой. Руки так дрожат, что когда Кит наливает себе воды в стакан, половина выплескивается. Он жадно пьет воду, ее холод приятно остужает жжение в горле и груди.

Страх постепенно отступает, но его место занимает тревога — давящая и сжимающая сердце. Очень дурной сон. И прямо накануне экспедиции на Кербер. Кит не суеверный, но. Плохо. Очень плохо. Страшно. 

Кит вдруг слышит, как тихо шлепают по полу босые ступни, и напрягается всем телом. До предела обостряются все чувства. Когда в проеме двери появляется силуэт, Кит цепенеет, крепко сжимая стакан в руке. Он понимает, что это Широ, но кошмар будто снова затягивает в свои липкие сети — в сумраке коридора фигура Широ выглядит больше и мощнее. Его правая рука словно проваливается в хитром сплетении теней, и Киту мерещится там шевеление множества крыльев. 

— Кит? — теплый сонный голос развеивает морок одним звуком. — Все нормально?

Кит сглатывает комок в горле и обнимает в ответ, когда Широ подходит к нему и обволакивает теплом большого и сильного тела. 

— Да. Просто пить захотелось, — сипло отвечает Кит и прижимается лицом к крепкому плечу, глубоко вдыхает такой родной и знакомый запах, чтобы зацепиться за него, как за спасательный круг.

— Кит. Да ты весь горишь, — Широ обеспокоенно целует его в мокрый лоб, проводит рукой по подбородку.

— Просто в комнате жарко. Иди ко мне, — шепчет Кит и тянется к губам Широ, сжимая его волосы на загривке в кулаке. Целует, сразу проталкивая язык в расслабленный рот, грубо и жадно, исступленно впитывая вкус. Только так можно бороться со страхом и тревогой. Вот же он, Широ — живой и нормальный. И все будет хорошо.

Широ отвечает на поцелуй, открываясь навстречу настойчивым языку и губам, поглаживает спину Кита между лопаток. Кит не может и не хочет терпеть, хочет забыться поскорее, и жарко притирается бедрами к бедрам Широ. Они оба обнаженные — всегда так спят после секса — и Кит чувствует, как быстро твердеет чужой член, но Широ вдруг обрывает поцелуй, хрипло выдыхает и берет лицо Кита в ладони.

— Подожди... Точно все нормально? — спрашивает Широ, внимательно и серьезно изучая лицо Кита. Густые длинные ресницы очерчивают раскосые глаза будто стрелками, и Кит старательно отгоняет воспоминание о золотистом сиянии в них.

— Да, точно. Широ, ну же, — Кит нетерпеливо затыкает ему рот поцелуем и толкает к столу.

Киту жизненно необходимо прямо сейчас почувствовать Широ на себе, в себе, как можно больше и глубже, но он не хочет возвращаться в комнату. Что-то падает на пол, рассыпается — пакет с крупой, понимает Кит — стакан катится по столу, разливая остатки воды, когда Кит не глядя смахивает все, освобождая столешницу. Широ понимает его без слов, подхватывает под задницу и усаживает на стол. Нетерпеливость Кита передается ему как электрический заряд. Кит тянется и зло целует его в колючий от свежей щетины подбородок, шею, лижет языком солоноватую кожу, прикусывает плечо. Поторапливает, бесстыдно разводя колени и толкаясь пятками в задницу. 

— Кит. Кит, ну что же ты делаешь со мной, — бормочет Широ сбивчиво, целуя его в ответ куда только может дотянуться, сжимает горячими ладонями ягодицы, просовывает пальцы между ними и гладит прямо там. И тогда последние тормоза отказывают. Кит все еще растянутый и влажный после последнего раза, и он уверен, что Широ чует запах своей спермы, и если пару часов назад он брал Кита неторопливо и нежно, то теперь он должен заполнить его до краев и заставить забыть все страхи. 

— Выеби меня, давай, — не просьбой, приказом, и Кит слышит, как Широ скрипит зубами и вдыхает резко воздух через ноздри. Глаза у него совсем шальные, и жилы натягиваются на шее. Вот так звереет Такаши Широгане, думает Кит с какой-то спокойной радостью. Кит выдыхает хриплым стоном его имя и направляет рукой головку члена Широ в себя, помогает.

Голова заполняется тяжелым красным туманом, когда Широ входит в него одним плавным толчком и наваливается всей тяжестью, укладывая спиной на стол. Под лопатками мокро от разлитой воды, и Кит стонет в голос от контраста обжигающе горячего тела на себе и прохлады воды. Ножки стола скребут по полу, когда Широ наконец начинает трахать его, входя размашистыми сильными движениями. Какие-то крошки колют в поясницу, но Киту все равно, он не сдвинулся бы с места, будь там даже разбитое стекло. 

Кит хватает Широ за шею, впивается пальцами, царапает ногтями, засасывает кожу на ключицах, кусает в правое плечо — это наверняка больно, очень больно, ведь раньше так никогда не было. Но Широ лишь дышит надсадно и двигается в ускоряющемся ритме — тоже не щадя. Киту больно и хорошо, и нет никакой нежности в том, как он шлепает Широ по вспотевшей заднице, подгоняя. Ему только жаль, что царапины и укусы заживут, а Широ будет так далеко от него. И не уберечь, не заслонить от беды, не дотянутся, и скоро даже следов на коже не останется. Моё, не отдам, не смейте. И кто только придумал этих мерзких бабочек и пыльный красный ветер, что гонит их с гор...

Широ кончает первым, и когда он со стоном упирается мокрым лбом Киту в плечо, тот рвано двигает рукой и доводит себя сам — сжимаясь на члене Широ, чувствуя в себе его теплую сперму, вздрагивая всем телом. И кажется, кричит. 

Когда Кит приходит в себя, они лежат на диване, сплетаясь руками и ногами. И Широ целует его в висок, под ухом, в шею. У Кита болит внутри, саднит на плечах и пояснице, но он уверен, что Широ досталось больше.

Рассвет. Бабочка уже не бьется в стекло, а замерла на подоконнике темным треугольником, сложив крылья. Она скоро погибнет, если не выберется наружу.

Кит выпутывается из рук Широ, садится на диване, морщась от боли. Протягивает руку, берет за крыло маленькую глупую бабочку и выбрасывает ее в открытую форточку. "Лети домой и не возвращайся", — думает он.

Широ тянется за ним, тоже садится и обнимает.

— Я тебя из-под земли достану, Широгане, — обещает Кит. Ему не нужно ничего объяснять. 

— Я знаю, — отвечает Широ и улыбается ему в висок.


End file.
